


Rise and Shine

by allofspace



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that time Arthur got annoyed at Merlin waking him up with “rise and shine!”? Yeah, well... he had good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gifset of that Rise and Shine part and got inspired so.. enjoy some fluff!

“Rise and shine!” Merlin yelled as he yanked the curtains open and sunlight poured through. A frown settled on Arthur’s face before he even opened his eyes. Merlin’s voice was too loud and it didn’t feel right. There was something foggy pulling at his brain and he turned over and shut his eyes tighter to try and grab it. It slipped through his mind like sand being squeezed to tightly and he sighed. 

~*~

“Rise and shine!” Merlin yelled the next day, waking Arthur abruptly from what he thought seemed like a peaceful sleep.

“Merrrlin, please stop that,” Arthur groaned into his pillow.

“C’mon Arthur, time to get up! Same as you do every morning, let’s go.” 

Arthur huffed again and didn’t even try to recall the dream he’d been having. 

~*~

_“Rise and shine,” Merlin whispered. And yes this felt right. A corner of Arthur’s mouth turned up and he tried to hide his face in the pillow. A hand combed through his hair and a hot breath tickled his ear. “Time to get up Arthur,” Merlin whispered again. Merlin then kissed his way down Arthur’s jawline and Arthur gave in and turned his head to give Merlin more area to work with. He hadn’t gotten rid of his ridiculous smile yet, but he didn’t really care. Merlin’s lips were warm on his own; they were soft and pliant and perfect. Arthur could get used to waking up this way._

“Rise and shine!” Merlin yelled and Arthur’s eyes shot open. He didn’t know whether to be angry or embarrassed at finally remembering him what bothered him so much about Merlin’s wake up call. Arthur sat up silently and got out of bed without any extra prodding. 

“Well that was easy,” Merlin muttered to himself. Arthur rolled his eyes because Merlin was awful at talking behind people’s backs. 

~*~

The next day, Arthur found out that complaining about Merlin’s obnoxious “rise and shine!” was about as useful as he could have hoped. Which was, of course, not at all. After hearing his other options, he silently glared and wondered what he actually did want. He supposed his dreams weren’t actually a realistic chore to ask of Merlin. Arthur conceded and got out of bed. Maybe he could hire a different servant to wake him up in the mornings. Merlin would probably be grateful for the lie-in even. That thought made Arthur reconsider, because why should he give Merlin any breaks since this was all his fault anyway. Stupid Merlin being so happy and adorable. Stupid Merlin and his ridiculous hair and bony bottom and – okay Arthur really needed to stop now. He had to prepare for the night’s festivities. Some princess or another was coming to Camelot and he had to perform his Kingly duties. 

~*~

“Rise and shine,” Merlin whispered. Arthur smiled because he liked this dream. He didn’t bury his face in his pillow this time because he wanted to see Merlin. Usually the room was brighter in this dream, with Merlin outlined angelically by a white haziness. Merlin looked just as beautiful in the dim light though, and he was facing Arthur looking wide awake. Usually there were kisses and roaming hands but Merlin was just staring at him. The dream felt… vivid, actually. And Arthur’s heart stopped for a second. Merlin looked nervous. This… this wasn’t his dream, Arthur realized. He swallowed hard as he stared back at Merlin. He turned his face the other way to see the curtains still closed. It would make sense if this wasn’t a dream and Merlin hadn’t had the chance to open them yet. He turned back to face Merlin who was looking away now, chewing a lip. Arthur’s panic subsided, realizing that Merlin was actually pretty brave to stay here not knowing how Arthur would even react. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Merlin,” Arthur whispered. Merlin looked back up to meet his eyes and after a second, smiled. 

It all sort of came back to Arthur in a blur. He’d had a bit much too drink, that was obvious. But not the sort of too much that led him to make bad decisions, just the sort of too much that took down his will power. He’s not sure how much Merlin had drunk, but he wasn’t sure he cared at this point. He leaned toward Merlin slowly, closing half of the small distance. Merlin’s eyes widened in a bit of shock, but his lips parted and his tongue darted out to wet them. Arthur smiled and closed the gap, and the kiss was better than any of the ones in his dreams.


End file.
